


Tummies for all!!!

by mxjessiebee



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Art, Burrito, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Lesbians, Nudity, Sketchbook, bobs burgers - Freeform, gay wedding, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee
Summary: Just a sketch dump. I like drawing tummies on characters because they actually have organs. :v
Relationships: Dorothy Catalonia/Relena Peacecraft, Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Tummies for all!!!

**Author's Note:**

> These are mostly sketched on cheap ass computer paper with col-erase pencil and "inked" with an even cheaper bic mechanical pencil that you can get in a 30 pack for $10 lmao. Cheap art supplies are my jaaaaam.

Heero can call and get his own damn Uber Eats, being a vice foreign minister requires a lot of fucking energy.

Oh, that's one thicc daddy

Dad bod Duo! Bob's Burgers style because I love it, lol.

Lesbians!!!!!

Thanks, hope you enjoyed :v


End file.
